The Cursed Scar
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: AU: The scar that's make the dragon cursed to stay in his human form. Now he have maybe found someone who can take the curse away and make him free to fly again... Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Poisoned Bullet

**HELLOOOOOO~! I was thinking of an new story about Fairy Tail while writing chapter fourteen to Music in B&S :D This is also an AU but not so much OOC, (I hope) ^^ but what's different in this story is that everyone have their magical power, except Lucy, she has something else :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does :D **

**Chapter One: Poisoned Bullet**

* * *

><p><em><span>Japan, December 18, Year 1745, Mito, Time: Midnight <span>_

"KYAH!"

"Catch him!"

"Salamander! You will pay!"

Smirking a black clothed man jumped from roof to roof. He had a necklace in hand and his mission was finally complete, now he had to get back to the secret place without someone following him.

"This task was just to easy." he laughed, jumping up to another roof. Softly he landed down and gazed around. This seemed to be a good place to rest. He walked over to a corner, he sat his foot down on the floor. He shouldn't have done that.

"WHOOAAA!" he fell through the roof, crash landing down on the floor inside the house. "What the heck…" he mumbled, lifting planks away. He still had the necklace in hand, luckily, or else he would be skinned alive when he got back.

"Don't move, Salamander!" a harsh voice shouted. The man froze. Damn it, he to get away, fast.

"Sorry commander, but I can't take your order." he smirked and jumped up to the hole. But he then almost screamed out loudly when pain shoot through his arm. Cursing he jumped down on to the ground on the backside of the house. Then he ran into the woods.

~õ~

After almost an hour of just running and turns, he had to rest by a creek. He took his facemask of and wired the hair covering away. His spiky bangs fell down his eyes. His face was pale and sweaty.

"Damn it… I must get the bullet out." he cursed, searching for something inside his black attire. Finally he found it, a little knife of shark teeth. Slowly he put the started to led the knife's edge to his wound. Just when he was about to insert it in his wound, there was footsteps coming form the left to him.

"You shouldn't do that." a light girl voice said. Fast he turned his head towards the direction. There stood a blue haired girl with brown eyes staring at him with a worrying expression. "I can help you." she said while taking some steps closer towards him. Growling he backed away. The girl stopped. "Please, let me help you." she begged and held her hand out.

"Why do you care, human?" he asked in a dangerous tone. His black eyes narrowed when she started to come closer.

"Because my sister can heal your wound. Please, Ninja-san." she begged him. He slowly started to walk over the little girl, his knife back were it belonged. The blue haired girl took his hand and started to drag him over to a hut. His eyes widened, he hadn't seen the light from the cottage.

The blue haired girl opened the door and the told him to sit down on a chair by a table near the window.

"Nee-chan! There is a man here who need help!" she shouted. Soon a sweet voice reached his sensitive ears.

"Wendy, take him in here." the voice said and then there was a sound of someone searching around.

"Hai! Come Ninja-san. My sister is good at healing wounds!" Wendy said and dragged the man with her into the room. She then walked out, closing the door behind her.

"H-hey!" he exclaimed after the little girl, but she was gone.

"Come over here." he turned around, his dark onyx eyes met warm brown. Slowly he sat down on a stool. He gazed the new girl in front him up and down. Shoulder long blonde hair, heart shaped face, big brown eyes, pretty generous breasts, thin waist, indeed she had a curvy body and long slender legs. She was a real beauty. "Tell me your name." she said and put down a bowl with water and herbs in.

"Salamander Natsu Dragneel." he said firmly. She nodded. "What's your name?" Natsu asked, wincing a bit when she patted with a rag on his wound.

"Me? Oh, my name is Lucy, just Lucy." she said and gave him a small smile. "There, now I have to take the bullet out." Lucy rose up and walked over to a drawer, opened it and took up an tweezers. Natsu's eyes narrowed. A growl came from him.

Lucy ignored his growling, slowly she started to search for the item in the young man's arm. A painful groan came from him. Silently she said sorry over and over again. But soon the bullet was out and Natsu relaxed. Lucy eyed the item before she threw it away. "You must stay here." she told him and patted his wound again.

"What! I can't!" he said angrily. "I must get back to the others or else I'll be skinned alive!" fast he hopped up from the stool and slammed the door open.

"But the bullet was…" she started. "poisoned with sleep herb." and the rose haired man was down on the floor. Snoring loudly. Wendy stood beside her sister. Lucy sighed. "Wendy, let's take him to my room." she said after some seconds of complete silence, or as silent it could be with an snoring Natsu on the floor. "I need to bandage his wound." Wendy nodded.

~õ~

Natsu slowly blinked his eyes open. The sun shined in to the room. Glancing around, he noticed that his room seemed to have changed. The walls was full of paper, dried plants and herbs, and was that a gown? Wait a second… this was _not _his room. Jumping off the bed he sprinted to the door, slamming it open, rushing through a small corridor, which led to another door, which he also slammed open.

"Good morning, Natsu-san." Wendy greeted, smiling to him. Lucy then showed up with a fresh baked bread in hands.

"Do you want something to eat?" the blonde girl asked and laid the bread down on the table.

Natsu shook his head, he had to get to the others. "Sorry, I don't have time." he said, walking towards the exit door. But stopped when he became dizzy. He put a hand on his forehead and leaned against the wall in the room.

"That's why you isn't going anywhere, not until the sleep poison is gone from your body." Lucy said, sitting down on a chair. "It will get away faster if you rest and eat properly."

When he didn't feel so dizzy anymore, he slowly walked over to the table and sat down on a unoccupied chair. Wendy shoved him a plate of oatmeal porridge. "Eat and you will be just fine." the little girl said and smiled once more at him. Natsu stared at the food, before taking the spoon and started to eat. It tasted good. "How does it taste?"

"Good." was his reply. Wendy squealed in joy. Natsu guessed she was the one who did this. Lucy gave him a glass of milk and a bit of the bread. "Thanks." he said. Drinking down the milk in one swoop and the bread in one bite he was then done. Natsu gazed to Lucy, she looked back at him with an questioned face.

"Something wrong?" she asked. If he wanted to leave, then he could forget it.

"How long will this sleep poison be in my body?" he crossed his arms and leaned back against the seat. Lucy shrugged, not quit sure.

"Well, I would say one week…"

"One week!" he exclaimed, eyes sized to two big plates. "You're kidding right?" he couldn't stay here for one week. His lord will kill him. "It must be some cure to this thing."

"No, there isn't. The only thing you can do is sleep, eat and take it easy." she explained to him. Natsu clutched his pink hair in frustration.

"Great, just fucking great." he mumbled sarcastically. Lucy rose a eyebrow, chewing in her bread while Wendy played with her food. Slowly he rose up from his eat and walked over to the door who led to the corridor. "Excuse me…" he said and closed the door behind him. The girls looked at each other.

~õ~

Lucy opened her bedroom door and was met with Natsu, laying on her bed with his arms under his head. His eyes were closed, like he was sleeping.

"What are you?" she asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Natsu opened one eye, glancing at her. He sighed and sat up. "You're not a ordinary human, are you?"

Natsu gave her a look before opening his mouth.

"I'm a cursed dragon in human form." he answered. "You see this scar?" he pointed at his throat, and there was a long scar. Lucy eyed it for a moment. "That's is the symbol of my curse. A man gave it to me when he found me in the mountain flying around ten years ago."

"So you mean a man made you look like a man?" she asked. Natsu shook his head.

"No, I can take form to a human man if I want, but because of this curse, I can't get back to my original form." he explained. Lucy felt pity for him.

"I'll help you get free from that curse."

Natsu's eyes widened. He looked at her. "Wha-what?"

"I said I'll help you take the curse away." she said again, smiling at him. Natsu stared at her for a moment before he snorted and looked away.

"You can't, it's impossible." he whispered. Lucy shook her head.

"Trust me, I will make you free, free to fly forever."

* * *

><p><strong>END~ the end of chapter one ofc ^^ not the story D: <strong>

**I don't know when the next chapter is going to be updated, either on Tuesday or Thursday. And I'm going to post up the new chapter to my two stories since the Christmas break starts on Wednesday :3 **

**Read & Review, let me read what you think of this little FF (: **

**Love F-T-K **


	2. Chapter 2: Bucket On The Shelf

**HELLOOOOO~ beautiful readers and reviewers :D thank you so much for adding this FF to your Favorite :3 it makes me happy ^^**

**Thanks for reviewing to: **_**nkauj ntxoo xyooj**__**, **__**Ree-Vance**__**, **__**Akarui Nightshade**__**, **__**Starr E. Knites**__**, **__**PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle **__**and **__**Rose Tiger**_**!****Thank you for reviewing (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does :3**

**Chapter Two: Bucket On The Shelf**

* * *

><p><em><span>Japan, December 20, Year 1745, Mito's South Woods, Time: Forenoon <span>_

The snow glittered outside in the sunlight. Birds singing in the tree tops, peaceful.

"What the hell is that!" Natsu yelled, holding his nose. Lucy wrote something down and took the spoon away from his face. "It's stinks like old fish!"

"It seems like your nose is working good." she mumbled, looking up and smiled at him. Natsu frowned, of course his nose would be fine, what else? The blonde girl stood up from the seat, walked over to shelf, full with old books and jars. She took down a old looking brown book and a jar with something green in. Natsu growled, not likening it. "Let's see." Lucy said, sitting down on her chair again. She opened the book, passing some few pages. Quietly she read to herself, then she glanced up to him with an wondering face. "Can you breath fire?" she asked.

Natsu inhaled before blowing out a little cloud of fire. "Proof enough?" he asked and leaned his head on the palm of his hand. Lucy nodded, writing more on her paper. She opened the jar, Natsu shrank down on the chair. The smell of it was putrid. "Don't tell me I have to eat that." he murmured behind his hand.

"Sorry, but you have to…" she said, holding a spoonful with the disgusting jelly. "Open wide." Natsu opened his mouth… he thought he would die. It tasted like bear meat mixed with seaweed.

"Please tell me you got something from the book instead…" he half said, hunching.

"Well, in the book it says: '_To protect someone is the way to find happiness_', I don't' really know what that means." Lucy said. Natsu blinked at her.

"You got that from a book?" he asked, snorting at the same time.

"You can find much information in a _dragon_ book." she glanced up at him, showing him the book. His jaw almost fell down in his lap. "What? You never read a book about your own kind?" she asked, teasingly nudging him. He shook his head.

Wendy opened the door, a smile plastered on her face. "I'm home!" she exclaimed. Natsu turned around, greeting her while Lucy smiled at her. The little girl walked past them, turning to the corridor. Going to her room, Natsu guessed.

~õ~

Lucy still read her book after some hours. Natsu was laying in her bed behind her, playing with the bed sheet. "To protect someone…" she mumbled to herself. Then it hit her. "NATSU!" she exclaimed in a happy tone.

"Hai!" Natsu startled said, sitting up in the bed. He glanced at her face, he was met with an smiling Lucy.

"I get what the text means." she said, clapping her hands together. Natsu's lips slowly formed to a big smile.

"Then, tell me." he said.

"Well, all you have to do is to protect the one you love." she explained. "That's what the text in the book means." proudly, she nodded to herself.

"W-what?" he must have heard wrong.

"I said, to be free from the curse, you have to protect the one you love with your own heart and soul." sighing she stood up. "Can you help me with something?" she asked.

"With what?"

"I need you to take something down in the stable." she said and walked out from the room. Natsu scratched his neck.

"Wasn't I suppose to rest and take it easy?" he stated to himself.

~õ~

Natsu trudged through in the snow, until he came to the stable door. He opened it and was met with the smell of horse and chicken. A white horse greeted him with a neigh, while the chickens just cackled and picked on the ground, searching for food. His eyes glanced over the place. It was small, but was room for one horse more. And it was warm and cozy.

"Natsu, over here." Lucy called. His eyes caught something yellow, Lucy's hair. He walked over to her and stood beside her.

"So, what is it?" he asked. Lucy pointed up to old shelf. On it was a bucket, at the top of the shelf. "Oh, you can't reach it…"

"No… that's why you will take it down for me." she said, crossing her arms and closed her eyes. Natsu looked at her like she was insane. Like he could reach the damn thing up there, he was just one head taller then her. So he lifted her up and sat her down on his good shoulder. "What are you doing!" she shrieked, clutching his hair in her hands.

"Just take the damn bucket down!" he retorted. Lucy closed her mouth. She reached her hand out, finally she could get the bucket and use it for something.

"Okay, let me down now." Natsu nodded, but when he was about to let her down, a chicken crashed into his legs. He fell backwards onto his back, with Lucy over his torso, of course. "Ouch…" she moaned. Natsu groaned underneath her, rubbing his head.

"Stupid chicken." he cursed and got up on his left elbow, since his right still did hurt. He reached out slowly with his right hand to grab into something to help him up. He found something, something soft. He opened his eyes and saw his hand had grabbed one of Lucy's very generous boobs. His mind seemed to work slowly, he squeezed it.

"Natsu… what are you doing?" Lucy asked, with an scary expression. Natsu snapped awake. His eyes widened, he jerked his hand away. Lucy smiled sweetly at him, she had a firm grip on his black shirt.

"I-I… I didn't… I mean.." he stumbled over his words, trying to apologize, but he kind of failed with that. Lucy sighed. He glanced up to her face. She didn't look to angry. "Sorry.." he said.

"I forgive you, but make sure to never do that again. Or else you will sleep with here." she said, getting of him at the same time. Natsu sighed in relief, he wouldn't be skinned alive. She held her hand out for him, he took it and got up from the floor. "Come on, Wendy might wonder where we are." she said and walked out from the stable.

Natsu nodded, following her. Before he was outside, the horse neighed again. Natsu turned around, facing the four-legged animal. "Shut up, horse-wiener.".

~õ~

Wendy sat on the tree couch, playing with her dolls. While Natsu sat at the table, carving on a billet. And Lucy stood at the woodstove, cooking their dinner.

"Here you go, Wendy." Natsu said, holding out his work. The girl's eyes got wide.

"It's amazing, It looks so real!" she exclaimed and took the little tree-cat in her small palms. "Thank you, Natsu-san." she said. Natsu smiled at her, shrugging. He didn't have anything else to do, so why not make the little girl happy?

"Natsu, could you be so kind and put out cutlery and plates?" Lucy asked and looked at him.

"Sure.." he sighed, getting up from his seat. He walked over to a old cabinet. He took out three plates and three spoons. He then walked back to the table and laid the things down. Wendy silently followed the scene with her eyes. A smile on her lips. "What are you making?" he asked, standing beside the blonde girl.

"Oh, I'm making *tori tsukune nabe goma fumi." she answered. "Oh, can you handle me the salt?"

Natsu nodded. He looked around for the salt bottle, he found it and handed it over to her. "Here you go."

Wendy rested her chin on her hand, her sister and Natsu-san was working well together. She then remembered that she had to get something from her room. She stood up, glancing at the two adults, before walking over to the door, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>END~ Of chapter two :D<strong>

***Tori Tsukune Nabe Goma Fumi is a really tasty Japanese meal. You can find the receipt if you search on Google ^^ **

**I know, this chapter came out earlier than I said it would :P lol. But the next chapter might come out on Thursday or Friday… 'cause school is over on Wednesday :D **

**Read & Review, I really love reading your comments (: **

**Love F-T-K **


	3. Chapter 3: Shards Of Jars

**Kon'nichiwa~ beautiful peoples :D chapter three is up! I updated early, again, but i was in a happy mood so i wanted you others to be happy too :D**

**Well here in Sweden it's snowing like crazy XD (I love snow btw!) and that good, because soon it's Christmas, the 24 are we celebrating with opening our presents and just having fun (: **

**P.S: I have totally writers block on Music In B&S… half of chapter fourteen is done, but then I don't know what I should write :/ lolz! **

**Anyway~ have fun reading :D**

**Thanks to: **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**Starr E. Knites **_**and **_**PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle **_**for reviewing :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does ;) **

**Chapter Three: Shards Of Jars**

* * *

><p><em><span>Japan, December 21, Year 1745, Mito's South Woods, Time: Early Morning <span>_

It was still pitch black outside when Lucy woke up. Stretching her sore muscles, she got up from the tree couch. Silently she walked down the short corridor and opened her bedroom door.

"Natsu?" she whispered out so he only could hear her. No response. Lucy sighed, she walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge. "Natsu… wake up for a moment."

A groan came from the human dragon. Turning around so he was face to face with her. "Lucy? What's wrong?" Natsu groggily asked. Rubbing his hair in a tired motion.

"You have to come with to the marketplace today." she said, smiling. Another groan came from the rose haired man, this time in protest. "Oh, come on. You need some fresh air."

"I got that yesterday… and I'm supposed to rest." he stated and rolled over in the bed again. Lucy frowned. This guy is to stubborn for his own good.

"Okay then, I thought of buy some dango… with fire." Natsu shoot up from the bed when he heard the word 'fire'.

"Okay, I'm up!" he exclaimed, which made Lucy smile.

"I will get Wendy up." and the blonde girl left the room. Natsu got out from his sleep trousers and dressed in his newly washed clothes. Lucy must have had some herbs in the water. His clothes smelled like cherry blossom with chamomile. He took his shirt and inhaled, it was an lovely aroma. Never had his shirt smelled so clean before, back with his lord, he almost never got the garments washed. So it was really nice to feel the soft fabric against his skin.

"She even repaired the hole…" he whispered, stroking his thumb over the place there the bullet had got through. He glanced over to a mirror in the room, on his right upper arm, was a bandage. The wound healed slowly, so he had to go easy with his arm. He touched the white fabric. It still stung a little. Sighing he got the shirt on and walked out from the room.

~õ~

"Fresh fish here!" a fat man shouted, while holding up a fish.

"Hand-woven carpets, just for 227yen" another one yelled out.

Natsu and Lucy walked past them, not quite interested in it. Wendy walked between them, holding their hands, while she skipped. Those who glanced at them thought the trio was a family. A mom, dad and their little daughter.

"What do you need here?" Natsu asked, gazing around.

"I need some new plates and corn." she answered. He nodded and turned his head so he looked at her. Then down to Wendy. The little girl looked so carefree. He wished his life was like that when he was twelve. Unfortunately he had spent the last ten years to serve a badass man who just searched for power and might.

They walked for a while longer until a voice shouted Lucy's name.

"Lucy-chan! Over here!" a white haired woman waved with a big smile. Lucy waved back and dragged the other two with her.

"Good morning Mira-san." she greeted and let go of Wendy's hand. Mirajane still smiled, her eyes caught Natsu. She gasped, holding her hand in front of her mouth. Natsu gave her an weird face. "Something wrong, Mira-san?" Lucy asked.

"Is that Salamander?" the white haired beauty asked, looking between her friend and the rose haired man. Lucy who knew such a gossip spreader Mira was started to panic.

"N-no, this guy's name is Ustan Leengard. He's a friend from Sapporo." Lucy tried to sound like she talked the truth, luckily Mira believed her blonde haired friend.

"Oh, nice to meet you Ustan. My name is Mirajane." Natsu shook hand with her, then giving Lucy a confused expression. "Do you need anything, since you're here and all?" Mira asked and laid her hands on the desk in front of her.

"Well, I need some new plates and corn."

Mira nodded and dove down, picking up a sack with corns then turning around to get the plates. Lucy paid her friend, saying goodbye then they headed away.

The sun shined down on them when they walked, the snow shined purely white, almost blinding. It wasn't that cold, but their cheeks were red and Wendy's nose laced a bit. Natsu didn't care that much about the cold. Wendy's eyes started to twinkle when she saw a vendor stall that sell dango. She nudged at Natsu's sleeve and pointed to the food.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her. She nodded with an big smile. Natsu smirked down at her. "Hey, Wendy is hungry." Lucy turned to look at her little sister. She smiled, nodded. Natsu and Wendy cheered. Lucy sighed, rested her hands on her hips, but still she smiled.

~õ~

"OUCH!" Natsu yelled. They had got back from the market, but before they left he had got into a fight with some random man. His old wound had reopened and now he had new ones. Lucy scowled.

"Why did you start a fight?" she asked, she was quite pissed of on the rose haired man. Not so gently she rubbed the rag on his wounds. "You got your wound reopened and got new. And if you have that much energy, I guess the poison is almost gone from your body."

"But he stared at your- OUCH! Damn it woman that hurt!" Natsu yelled again. "And how would I know he was a mage?" he said, frowning. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you could have sniffed at him."

"That's just gross…" he mumbled. Lucy gave him a small smile. "What?"

"No nothing." she said, dropping the rag down in the bowl with water. "Oh that reminds me!" Lucy stood up and walked over to her desk, picking up a book. She sat back down on the bed. "I found this under the couch… and there is more information in his one."

Natsu's eyes widened. "You mean you have found a other way to get my original form back?" he asked in a happy tone.

"Yes, but… it's not so simple." she warned him, before continuing. "In the other book it stood that you have to protect the one you love, but in this it says: '_In order to claim the right to your own freedom, you must kill the one who cast the spell._'." she read aloud. "So you have to kill your lord."

"It's not that easy." Natsu said laying down on the mattress, crossing his arms behind his head. "He can use Manipulate Magic, it gives him the opportunity to control your body and use it towards yourself. He used me as a shield sometimes."

Lucy had the urge to hug him, try to soothe his pained face. Instead she laid a hand over the skin on his chest were his heart beat reached her palm. Natsu glanced her, she had a smile plastered on her heart formed face. Slowly he laid his hand over hers. Startled she looked at him.

"It's strange…" he whispered. Lucy tilted her head.

"Strange?" she asked. Natsu nodded.

"In real, I'm a dragon with big claws, scaly skin, fangs and are big as a two-story house, even bigger." he paused. Lucy sat silently beside him, listening to his words. "Being in a human body for ten years, it's to long… if this curse doesn't break, I might never be able to…" he stopped himself, he didn't want to think about it. Sighing he closed his eyes.

"Nee-chan, Natsu-san…" Wendy opened the door, a worried expression written all over her face.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" Lucy asked. Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

_CRASH! _

Natsu jolted up from the bed and rushed out from the room. Lucy following short after. He slammed the door open and was met with men in ninja uniforms destroying everything around them.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled, causing everyone to freeze. One of the men walked up in front of the others. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he roared, fist already set on fire.

"Salamander, why are you here? I thought you were dead." the man's voice had no emotions. Natsu growled. "Oh, you trying to scare me? To bad, it isn't working."

"Uhm, Kuroudo-sama, you shouldn't-"

"SILENCE!" Kuroudo howled, making the others cringe. Lucy stood behind Natsu, she had tears in her eyes. Her and Wendy's home was ruined. Shards of plates and jars was lying everywhere, book torn down on the floor, pages ripped out from them. "Now… arrest him." but no one moved. "Didn't you hear me? Go and take him!" he roared at his men, still no reaction.

"Leave this hut… now." a wheezing voice snarled in Kuroudo's ear. He gulped and turned his head slowly. Now he was face to face with the Salamander, the most dangerous person when he got really mad. Backing away from the glaring pink haired man, he motioned his men to run. "I. Said. NOW!" Natsu roared, and that was what they needed. Screaming like pigs hey ran out from the hut and into the dark woods. Kuroudo was the last one out before Natsu slammed the door shut.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered. He turned around, his face still serious.

"You and Wendy will sleep in the same room. I'll take the couch." he said. Lucy blinked.

"Wendy, let's put you to bed." she said and took her little sister's hand. Wendy nodded, saying good night to Natsu and she was gone with Lucy.

Natsu crouched down on his knees, picking up the biggest shards. The floor must be swept thoroughly, or else they are going to have glass and porcelain splinters in their feet. He got a empty bucket and started to drop shard after shard down in it.

"May I join you?" Lucy asked, also crouching down on her knees.

"It's your cottage…" he answered, giving her a smile. Lucy smiled back, she started to pick up the smaller shards and threw them into the bucket.

"Ow…" she had cut her finger, it was bleeding a little. "Stupid splinters." she said, wiping the blood off on her dress. Natsu eyed her, and suddenly gripped her hand. Lucy gave a small yelp when he stuck her injured finger into his mouth. "N-Natsu…" she blushed red. She felt steam lifting from her face.

After some minutes he let her finger slip away from his mouth. "No need to thank me." Natsu smirked at her. Lucy got even more flustered, she didn't know why. Maybe because no one had done that before to her.

~õ~

After almost two hours of picking up every little shard from the floor, the two of them slumped down on the couch. "Phew.. It's finally done." Lucy cheered, but not to loud so Wendy woke up.

Natsu smirked. "Yeah… and sorry, it's my fault that thi-" Lucy laid a finger on his lips, silenced him.

"It's okay, I don't blame you." she said, smiling sweetly at him. Natsu took her hand in his so hey were palm to palm. His fingers was three centimeters longer then hers, but it's supposed to be so, since he is a guy. Lucy still smiled, yet a yawn escaped from her.

"Let's go to bed." Natsu said, holding her hand and walked to the bedroom. The next thing Lucy knew, was that she laid in the bed, with Natsu beside her, snoring a little. She chuckled, brushing some strands away from his face.

"So cute.." she murmured. Indeed, Natsu looked cute when he was sleeping, his face was relaxed and smooth.

"Luce…"

Lucy glanced at him, he was smiling in a wry way.

"Men are not cute…" he mumbled in his sleep. She sighed, she forgot that he was a dragon with super sensitive hearing.

Lucy yawned again, slowly her eyelids slide down, hiding her brown orbs. "Good night, Salamander."

Natsu opened his eyes, a soft smile on his lips. "Night, Luce." he whispered and laid his hand on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>END~! Of chapter three ;3 <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it. It was a little fluff in it, but it was supposed to be that :D**

**Read & Review, it's really enjoyable to read your comments (:**

**Love F-T-K **


	4. Chapter 4: Maybe That's Why

**C.H.A.P.T.E.R four is UP! :D **

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and adding this story to your favorite :'D **

**Thanks To: **_**Starr E. Knite**_**, **_**AngelKnightKaoru**_**, **_**ashley-myth**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**Princess Happy **_**and **_**PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle**_** for reviewing :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hori Mashima does ;) **

**Chapter Four: Maybe That's Why**

* * *

><p><em><span>Japan, December 22, Year 1745, Mito's South Woods, Time: Past Midnight <span>_

_Darkness. _

"_Natsu…" who's voice was that? It sounds familiar… "Natsu!" _

"_Die, you wretch!" a dark voice yelled. Pain came short after. Had he been shot with magic? A revolver? Stabbed?_

"_No! Stop it!" there it was again, the voice of a female. But who was it. He couldn't tell, everything was black, no scents, all he could was hear. _

_A scream. Turning around, but there was nothing but darkness. He tried to speak, but his voice, it was gone. All that came out was a roar. The female voice screamed again, in fear. _

"_Natsu! Don't do it!" _

_Do what? What did he do? What was this! He wanted to yell out his confusedness. But he couldn't. '_What the hell is going on!_'_

~õ~

Natsu's eyes slammed open. His body was covered in sweat and his breath was rapid. His heart hammered in his chest. Slowly he sat up in the bed with an hand over his face.

"A dream…" he told himself, but it felt so real. He glanced around in the room. A soft sound of someone moving around beside him got his attention. He lightened his index finder with fire and saw Lucy's sleeping face. It was then he decided it. "Lucy… sorry."

Carefully he got up from the bed, got his clothes and changed as quietly he could. He then stood beside the bed and crouched down on his knees. He laid his hand on the blonde beauty's cheek. She squirmed but continued to be in the dreamland. He smiled, sadly. Stroking his thumb over her smooth lips, he leaned closer. His nose touched hers, his eyes slowly closing.

His lips touched Lucy's for just two or three seconds, not more. Standing up again and slowly let his hand slip away from her cheek, he walked out from the room. When he got in to the kitchen, he got a bit of paper and a feather pen and started to write down.

'_Lucy, I have leaved, do not come after me. I have gone to kill my lord, and I want you to be safe. Maybe this came sudden and I'm sorry if this is making you sad. But you should know one thing; If your sister never would have find me back then, I would never had met you. Lucy, you're a really beautiful woman and kindhearted. Maybe that's why I like you so much. I really love you, Luce. _

_Thank you. _

_Natsu_'

Natsu sighed and closed his eyes. He stuck his hand in the pocket of his trousers. Fast he grabbed the only thing he had in there, his shark tooth knife. Pressing his lips on it and then laid it down. "Bye…" he whispered, and walked out from the hut.

Natsu glanced back at the hut, a smile on his lips. In a flash he flied up in the air and continued to jump over on treetop to treetop. The icy wind blew at him. Stopping he gazed his surroundings. "Time for payback, my lord." he chuckled evilly.

~õ~

After two days of jumping, sniffing and pausing he landed on the ground. Immediately guards surrounded him in a circle. They held their lances at him.

"Salamander, you finally have the urge to come back?" a raven haired man asked, Natsu did not miss the relieved tone in the man's voice. Natsu snorted, standing up from his crouching position. Fire spurting around him. Some of the guards backed away, while some didn't.

"Yeah, I've come back." he said in a low voice. The man walked over to the dragon human and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll talk later." he whispered in Natsu's ear. "All men, back to your positions!"

"Hai!"

~õ~

Opening a big door, Natsu walked inside the big room.

"So you have returned, Salamander?" a thick voice echoed in the room. Natsu crouched down on one knee.

"Yes, my lord." he answered. A laugh came from the man. Natsu's black eyes glanced up, nailed his gaze at the lord. It was silent for a moment. "I've come back for my freedom." Natsu stood up, his body on fire.

"Freedom?"

"Yes, and then, I'll go back to my love!" Natsu shouted out the last words of the sentence while he flied towards the old man.

"Oh, so the dragon have fallen for a human girl?" the man said, a devilish smile spread on his lips. Natsu roared and punched him in the face. "To bad for you, Kuroudo may have taken the little girls life by now."

Natsu saw red. "YOU! You were the one who sent him!" he roared, gripping the master's throat, barely giving him air.

"Natsu!" the jet haired man ran inside the room, with alley behind. "What are you doing!" he shouted. Natsu glared at him, his teeth starting to form to big fangs, his skin became scaly and red, fire spurting out from his mouth. Slowly his body transformed. Big wings spread out, waving them a little before giving an earsplitting roar.

Natsu's now big claw hand smashed down on the floor, which got cracked in small pieces by his strength. The soldiers under him cringed, not wanting to be crushed.

"Natsu…" Gray whispered. He saw his friend shoot fire at his lord, or ex-lord. The dragon turned his head towards him before swept his wings and crashed through the roof. "Everyone, follow him!" Gray ordered the others.

"Uhm.. Gray-san.. Your clothes.." someone stated. Gray gave him a confused face until he glanced down.

"Wha-! When did that happen!" the ice-alchemist exclaimed. The others sweat-dropped.

"He didn't notice…"

~õ~

Lucy read the paper over and over again. Natsu had ran away to kill his lord, she could only beg that he would success.

"Nee-chan, I'm sure Natsu-san is okay." Wendy said, taking the seat beside Lucy. The blonde know he is, but her heart screamed something else. '_I really love you, Luce_'. A squeezing feeling hugged her heart. Standing up, she walked over to the table and took up the knife. "Nee-chan…"

_KNOCK KNOCK! _

Lucy laid the knife down and walked over to open the door.

"Yes?" she looked straight into sapphire red orbs. Backing away she tried to close the door, but the man stuck his foot in the way.

"Hey, wait! I'm looking for Natsu." he said, ruffling his long black hair. Lucy gave him a suspicious look.

"Gajeel, move it." a female voice said and the man was shoved away. "Hey, Lu-chan." Lucy's eyes widened.

"Levy-chan!" she exclaimed, crushing her petite friend. Levy laughed and hugged back. Gajeel crossed his arms, not liking to be shoved away just like that. "What are you doing here?" she asked, stepping aside so they could walk in, but neither Levy or Gajeel moved.

"You and Wendy need to get away from here." the blue haired woman said. Lucy gave her a confusing expression.

"W-why?" Wendy stammered behind Lucy.

Gajeel sighed, stepping forward. "Cana had told us that her card had given a vision about death and Natsu together." he explained. Lucy's spine ran could, what did he mean with death and Natsu together?

"I.." Lucy didn't know what she should say. Levy laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

A roar echoed through the sky. Gajeel looked up, his eyes widened to the max. Up in the sunset sky was a big shadow.

"D… Dragon." Lucy whispered. Wendy clutched to her sister's dress, she was scared. She had never seen something big like that before. But Levy had a smirk on her lips, so did Gajeel.

The dragon roared again and landed on the ground so it shook underneath it.

_Lucy… _

Lucy snapped up, looking around.

_Lucy… It's me.._

"Natsu…" Lucy felt tears slip down her cheeks. "Natsu!" she ran over to him and flung herself on his nose. The dragon Natsu smiled.

"SHOOT!"

_BANG!_

Natsu roared in pain, he had got hit by lachryma gun. Again they shoot.

"No! Stop it!" Lucy yelled. Natsu's eyes widened. This was just like in his dream.

"I'm surprised you still is in one piece, Salamander." Kuroudo's emotionless voice reached his ears. Growling he turned his head towards where the voice came from. "Oh, the big and mighty fire dragon is angry?" he teased. Natsu roared in respond, rising up in his full length.

Opening his mouth, Natsu fired a blast with red flames. Shadows jumped out from the woods, trying to save themselves from being grilled alive. Steam blew out from his nostrils. He charged towards the commander, ready to blast him to the next century. Kuroudo smirked big.

"Die, you wretch!" he shouted, holding up a ball shaped lachryma. Natsu rose up on his back legs, aiming a shoot.

"Natsu! Don't do it!" Gajeel yelled, trying to get the dragons attention. But he ignored the black haired man. All he wanted was to kill this annoying guy.

"**Karyuu No Houkou!**"

"Natsu!"

* * *

><p><strong>END~ of chapter four.. Man this chappie was hard to write :P lolz!<strong>

**CLIFFHANGER! Nyahahhahaha I'm evil ;)**

**Next chapter… hm.. Will either come out on Saturday or Friday it depends on what I'll do tomorrow, 'cause I got to go to the stable, cook Christmas candy and dress the Christmas tree ;) **

**Hope you enjoyed reading it (:**

**Read & Review, I really love to read your comments :3**

**Love F-T-K**


	5. Chapter 5: I've Always Been

**C^H^A^P^T^E^R five is up~ **

**Okay, I had time to write the new chapter :D **

**I suck at fight-scenes TT_TT **

**Thanks To**_**: PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle**_**, **_**Starr E. Knites **_**and **_**OrbitalTM4**_** for reviewing :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does XD**

**Chapter Five: I've Always Been**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Karyuu No Houkou!<strong>"

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed in terror. Her eyes followed the figure of Natsu transform to his human form crash landing on the ground, his body sliding and rolling against the ground. She ran to him but her legs didn't move. "M-my legs, they won't move."

"Manipulating Magic, Stone Legs!" a thick voice yelled out.

"Ah, Fidio-sama, you're here already?" Kuroudo asked, smirking widely. Fidio nodded silently, he had his eyes on the blonde girl. A devilishly smile spreading on his lips.

"So this is Salamander's precious girl. A mere healer." he said and walked up to Lucy. When he was in front of her, he tilted her head upwards. "Oh, she's a real beauty… wonder what I can do with her."

Fast he jumped away from the girl when a stream of fire shoot at him. "Stay away from her.." a wheezing voice came from the cloud of snow and smoke. Growling Natsu stood up, blood dripping down from his mouth and forehead. Lucy glanced at him, her blood ran cold. He had two big wounds on his stomach, they were deep.

"Natsu…" Tears rolled down her cheeks, she didn't want this to happen.

Fidio laughed at the pink haired man. "So you're going to fight in your human form?" Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"Release her… now!" he said, ready to leap towards his ex-lord. At the same time he flew forward, Gray came out from the woods with company. Gajeel crushed one enemy down and went for another when he stopped, gazing around. He was surrounded by a dozen of ninjas.

"You flies are nothing… bring it on!" he shouted and laughed his trademark laugh. His teeth changed form to big fangs, scale replaced skin, wings unfurled out.

"H-he's a… d-d-d-dragon!" someone shouted. In a blink of an eye they were gone. Gajeel blinked.

"What the…"

~õ~

Natsu winced when Fidio kicked him on the side, but he soon revenged it with an forceful punch in the face. Fidio groaned, but was fast up again.

"You little shit of dragon!" he roared, stretching out his hand, a knife flew into his palm. Natsu's eyes widened. He could manipulate objects too. "You ready to die, Salamander?"

"I've always been." he replied, a dangerous grin following after. Lucy still was under control of Fidio watched the fight. Natsu glanced at her, his eyes determined to win this.

"Natsu!" she yelled when Fidio flung himself at Natsu. She closed her eyes.

_WHAM!_

Opening them again, she wanted to scream.

Natsu stood there, with Fidio lying in the ground, but… something didn't seemed to be alright. Slowly the rose haired man walked over to her. Lucy tried to go take a step, she could. Natsu smiled, yet again, something isn't right.

"Lucy… I-" he fell into her arms. Slowly she sat down on the ground, slowly she laid a hand over his wounds. She noticed how he breathed heavily, like he was struggling to get in air to his lungs.

"Natsu?" he opened his eyes and looked up to be met by Lucy's brown orbs. Giving her a small smile, but he coughed soon after that.

"Sorry… I, urgh, got you in danger… again.." he whispered. Lucy hushed him with an finger on his lips. Slowly she lifted up his shirt, gasping she held her hand over her mouth. His wound was deep and blood flowed out. Fast she ripped of fabric from her dress, pressing it on his injuries. A rough hand laid over hers. "Luce… please, it's no idea.."

"W-what are you saying!" Lucy almost yelled out. "You're going to die!" new tears welled out from her eyes. Natsu chuckled, but immediately regretted it. Fiercely he coughed.

"C-can you do something for me?" he asked weakly. Lucy nodded leaning closer so she could hear him. "Kiss me.." Lucy blushed a deep shade of red. Slowly she brought her lips closer to his.

Their lips melted together, Natsu cupped her right cheek. Lucy laid her hand over his, she felt like the happiest woman on earth until she felt his hand went limp and his head slumped to the side. "Natsu?" Lucy turned back his head so he faced her. His eyes were closed, mouth slightly open and dried blood in the corner, his skin was pale not tan, and the thing that got Lucy really scared was that he didn't breath. His chest didn't rose up and down like it used to. "No… no! No! NO!" she screamed, tears exploding from her already bloodshot red eyes. "Natsu, wake up! I love you too, so please wake up!" she begged, but no answer. Silence.

"Lu-chan…" Levy started to walk towards her, but was stopped with Gajeel's hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him, he just shook his head and hugged her close to him, Levy sniffed silently into his chest, she couldn't take her friend's broken hearted soul trying to get Natsu back to life.

Gray stood at the other side, his head bowed down. He had lost his best friend. It hurt, it did hurt so much. Natsu was like his big brother to Gray. Losing a brother is the most heartbreaking thing in the world. He covered his face with his hand, sobbing. His companions also had a sad expression, Natsu had been their role model for stamina, strength and to never abandon a friend, neither kill a enemy for just wanting to, no, Natsu had told them to never take someone's life if it weren't necessary.

Kuroudo laid down on the ground, regretting everything he had done the years he has been with Fridio. He understand now that taking someone's life was to killing the nearest of the person. Silently tears ran down his nose.

Wendy sobbed loudly, she had loved Natsu as her big brother and sort of a father. He had been kind to her, listen to her and making her laugh with a big smile. Opening her palm, she looked down on the little tree-cat he had made her. Slowly she pressed the cat to her chest.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed again, clutching his limp body. He was cold, not warm. Lucy didn't feel safe, she was frightened, terrified and most of all mad. Never had she been so mad at one person before. But she hadn't the strength to get up and beat the hell out of Fridio. She may never have the strength back…

~õ~

Snow silently floated down on the already covered ground.

And it was silent in the little hut too. No one dared to talk.

Wendy, Levy, Gray, Gajeel with companions sat in the little kitchen. But where is Lucy?

"Nee-chan.." Wendy sniffled through the silence. Gray laid an arm around her, hugging the little girl towards him.

While Lucy was in her room, sitting beside her bed on a stool, crying in her hands. Natsu was laying in the bed, still bloody, cold and pale. She hated to see him like this, she had been used to see him grin and chuckled all the time, She hated this, she really did. She wanted him back, back to being alive, but what could she do? She was just a mere human girl with healing abilities, nothing more. Lucy laid her hand over his, squeezing it.

"Ne Natsu, if you still were alive… maybe you could have heard that I love you." she whispered, crying at the same time, making her voice crack. "I'm a fool… you're dead. You can't come back.." she wished he could…

though.

* * *

><p><strong>END~ don't worry, it's not the last chapter, there is two more! :D<strong>

**Well, this was unexpected… Natsu died.. TT_TT I hate my self for doing it… please throw stones at me *begging on her knees***

**Wait, don't do it! *donk!* ouchiee! Guess I did deserve it.. :P**

***cough* anyway XD maybe I'll make him sire from the dead.. or maybe let him be dead? gah.. alright! I let you people decide that.**

**QUESTION: A) Should Natsu rise up from the dead?**

**or B) Shall he be dead forever?**

**Read & Review, let me read your comments, it's pure happiness to do it :3**

**Love F-T-K **


	6. Chapter 6: A Real Fairy Tail

**Merry Christmas everyone~! (I celebrated it yesterday, but whateva'! XD)**

**I woke up, checked my story and guess what? 23 reviews got up to 32! I'm so happy that you people commented, and that all of you wanted Natsu alive ( I want him too~ ) :D**

**Thanks To: **_**PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**Footster26, Senbei x Cup Ramen**_**, **_**Akarui Nightshade**_**, **_**Starr E. Knites**_**, **_**ashley-myth**_**, **_**Kaisuikage**_** and **_**summer's lullaby **_**for reviewing :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does XD**

**Chapter Six: A Real Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><em><span>Japan, December, 24, Year 1745, Mito's South Woods, Time: Afternoon <span>_

Lucy's bedroom's door opened, and there stood a woman with light pink hair, red eyes and she looked quite old. But the blond girl knew who she was.

"Hello, Lucy." the woman said and walked up to the blonde girl, then glancing over to the body of a boy.

"Porlyusica-san…" Lucy, dried her tears away. "What are you doing here?" Porlyusica didn't say anything, she just stood beside Natsu, eyeing him.

"What's that on his throat?" she asked, pointing at the scar on his neck. Lucy's eyes widened.

"H-his scar! Why is it still there!" Wasn't his scar supposed to disappear when he either protected his loved one or killed his ex-lord? He did protect her, but why is it still there.

"Was it supposed to disappear?" the rose haired woman asked, her red eyes scanning the boys face. Her brows furrowed. Lucy nodded. "Then get out of here. I need to test something." she ordered.

"B-but-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Porlyusica roared.

"Hai!" Lucy rushed out from the room, exhaling loudly when she closed the door. That old woman could get really scary. Lucy heard footsteps coming from her right. She glanced up and saw Gajeel approaching her. "Gajeel?"

"Hey, why are you out here?" he asked, crossing his arms. Lucy sighed but gave him a small smile.

"Porlyusica came, she wanted to try on Natsu…" tears treated to fall down her cheeks. Gajeel frown deepened, if this old healer woman did make Levy's best friend cry, he sure will beat her up.

"This is just messed up." Gajeel leaned against the wall beside her. After that, there was complete silence between them.

_COUGH! _

Lucy slammed the door open, her eyes widened when she saw Natsu lay on his side, coughing and gasping for air. The next thing that happened was that he threw up in a bucket Porlyusica had placed beside the bed. The woman looked up, her face showing no emotions at all.

"How did yo-"

"I cut his scar with a queen eagle talon." Porlyusica cut Lucy off. Gajeel stood behind the blonde girl, his mouth open. "A queen eagle's claw have elixir that can cure both sickness and take away cursed scars. He will still have a scar there, but this time by it isn't a cursed one." she explained, glancing to the pink haired man, which was still throwing up. "But he wasn't really dead, it was just apparent death."

Lucy ran towards the old woman and hugged her. "Thank you, thank you so much." she whispered. Porlyusica's eyes widened, never had anyone embraced her before when she had done something. Never.

~õ~

Natsu rubbed his hand over his new scar. It didn't hurt, but he felt it under his palm. He heard a sniffle, slowly he turned his head. Lucy sat on the edge of the bed, sobbing. "Natsu… don't leave me again."

He chuckled a little. "No promises, Lucy." he said, reaching out his hand for her to grab it, which she did. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Lucy laid down beside him, snuggling closer. Natsu wrapped one arm around her waist, crushing her body towards his. He kissed her forehead. "Love you.." he whispered. Lucy clutched his shirt, tightly.

"L-love you t-to.." she stammered quietly, just so he could hear. Lucy was happy, Natsu was back to life, which is a miracle, and his wounds had healed fast. Actually, they were gone when she was about to clean them up. She had asked Porlyusica why they were gone, and the old healer had said that the claw even took away wounds on the body.

"Ne, Luce." she glanced up to him. He had come up with that nickname, but she hadn't paid much attention to it, but now it was everything to her. Her own little name that Natsu and only Natsu could call her. "Thank you." he said and stroke her cheek in a tender motion with his knuckles.

"Idiot…" she whispered when he brought his lips down to hers. His lips where warm, not cold or having the taste of blood or dirt. For a long time they just laid there, kissing, snuggling and telling that they loved each other.

Outside the door was Gray and Wendy peeked through the keyhole. Both of them blushed and felt ashamed for doing this, but at the same time it was a happy scene.

"Looks like you are going to be a auntie soon." Gray teased the little girl. Wendy stared at him. She didn't know he was just teasing her, he believed that he was serious.

"No way!" she exclaimed, running of to tell everyone else. Gray panicked, if Natsu and Lucy finds out he said that, he would either be grilled or poisoned by some herbs.

"Ah Wendy! I wasn't serious!" he shouted after her also running to the kitchen.

Inside the bedroom again, Natsu and Lucy broke apart for air. Resting their foreheads together, they laughed and smiled. He stroked Lucy's cheek with his the back of his hand, and she put a hand over his, following the motion.

"You know, you were pretty scary in dragon form… big body with tail, scales, wings, fangs, claws and all that." Natsu laughed.

"Yeah, sorry for that." he said, pecking her nose.

"But you was really amazing, it's a scene I never will forget." Lucy cupped his face in her palms. "You're amazing in human form too." smiling he leaned down to her lips again, capturing her sweet lips.

Guess this is what you can call a real Fairy Tail.

_|END |_

* * *

><p><strong>Well yeah, this was the end of <strong>_**The Cursed Scar**_**. **

**With 'Tail' I meant 'Tale' but I wanted it to be Fairy Tail, it sounded more like it (:**

**And it's going to be a epilogue, so if you want some extra, stay put for it XD**

**Read & Review, love you guys reviews, it's making me happy and tempting me to write more :3 **

**Love F-T-K**


	7. Epilogue

**Okay, fast update with the epilogue (: you can listen to 'The Palm of A Tiny Hand' from CLANNAD OST. I listened to the song while writing this, so you may want to listen while reading, but that's your decision :D**

**_Thanks__ evryone who reviewed and added this story to your fav, all of you have a special place in my heart, forever! _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~EPILOGUE~<strong>_

_Japan, December 18, Year 1748, Mito Fuyu Cottage, Time: Afternoon_

_**'Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, dango daikazoku~**_

_**Yancha na yaki dango, yasashii an dango, sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi dango'**_

Natsu laid beside Lucy in their new house, with an little newborn baby boy between, listening to her singing to the little bundle. Natsu stroked his index finger on the boys head, which had thin strands of pink fuzz. Smiling proudly when the little baby grasping his finger in a strong grip. "Our little Hideki"

Lucy smiled tiredly. For just two hours ago, she had given birth to a healthy baby boy. They decided to name him Hideki, Hideki Salamander Dragneel. She chuckled when their little son started to suckle on Natsu's finger. She studied the pink haired man's fascinated expression. Hideki whimpered softly when his father took away his finger, he wanted the warmness from it back.

"You know, he was born on the day we met on, December 18th." Natsu said, patting the soft white blanket Hideki was wrapped in softly.

"It's has already been three years since then." she added. "Maybe it's was pure luck that we moved into the society." Lucy blinked tiredly, she had barely got any sleep. She went into labor for eleven hours, painfully eleven hours.

"Yeah…" Natsu glanced to Lucy but soon down to his son again. Hideki resembled his father, not just in hair color, but also how his eyes, black orbs. The little baby boy was just two hours old, but you could already see he had Natsu's facial features, slight tanned skin, and they were sure he's going to have small fangs like Natsu.

"Waah~" Hideki whined, he wanted more attention, not likening being outside the conversation.

"He's so like you." Lucy laughed. Natsu grinned to her, his eyes beamed with proud. When Hideki again did a sound, Lucy sat up and picked him into her arms. "Looks like someone is hungry." the mother of the baby said, pulled her gown down at the same time and started feeding her son. Happily Hideki suckled in the milk from his mother breast.

Natsu moved closer to look at the feeding process. "Is it really that tasty?" he asked, more to himself, but Lucy heard him and chuckled.

"Apparently Hideki thinks so. I think you thought so too." she said, glancing up to her husband. Natsu shook his head.

"I'm a dragon remember. I hatched from a egg, I ate in most cases raw meat and some plants."

Lucy gave him a wry face. "That.. Sounds tasty.." she answered in a sarcastic tone. Natsu frowned, what else could he have eaten? He was a dragon for god's sake.

"Well sorry for not being a original human from the beginning."

Lucy smiled. Natsu haven't changed this past three years, except that he looked a bit more mature, but otherwise he was just like himself. She craned her neck and kissed him on the cheek or tried, he had gotten a bit taller so her lips kissed his jaw instead. Natsu laid his arm around her neck and bowed his head so he could give her a kiss on the lips. "Love you, Natsu.." she whispered and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Love you too, Luce."

Hideki uttered a light whine again when he was done suckling. "You wanna bump jim so he burps?" she asked. Natsu light up, carefully he picked up the baby from Lucy's arms and into his arms. Then he laid him on his shoulder, starting to bump his butt lightly. Soon a little burp was heard coming from Hideki. Natsu laid him back so he was facing upwards in his arms. Not so surprisingly the little boy had fallen asleep in his father's arms.

"Such a sleep-head." Natsu said, turning to look over at Lucy. Apparently she had fallen asleep too. She deserved to rest for a while, from what he had heard outside the room, it had been painful for her. But now their own pride was finally born, growing up to be a fine man in the future. Maybe Natsu could teach him Dragon Slayer Magic too. Nah, Lucy didn't want anything more to be burned down, but he could practice in secret.

"Welcome to the family, Hideki." Natsu whispered to his son, rubbing his palm on the little boy's head.

_|EPILOGUE END|_

* * *

><p><strong>That's the epilogue :3 <strong>

**Now, there IS going to be a sequel. BUT, I have to finish Music in B&S first X3 **

**Read & Review, pretty please :3 I'll hand out Hideki dolls~ ;) **


End file.
